The Terelain Star Kingdom
The Terelain Star Kingdom is the name generally given to a small nation state in the central regions of Known Space. Officially still named the 'Second Kingdom of Terel', it is the oldest continuing civilisation in the known galaxy. Whilst the Star Kingdom is the officially recognised government for the Terelain settled regions there are, in fact, two independent nation states that coexist in order to form the actual Kingdom. By far the most powerful economically and militarily, the Second Kingdom is ruled over by King Nathaniel the Ancient and Queen Nariel Amaar-Tynian. The second nation is the Isthenir Free State. This nation originates in the Great Isethen Desert in the southern area of the central continent of Aerin. The Isthenir are a physically thin, lithe reptilian race indigenous to the desert. Whilst the Isthenir govern themselves and have separate laws and languages, they enjoy certain economic freedoms and benefits unavailable to other races as well as military protection. In return they are obliged to observe certain Terelain laws and to provide military or economic aid during war time. Originally a third state existed within the bounds of the Kingdom, the Republic of Gilloria, however unlike the Isthenir the Gillorian state was more restricted in that there was far more Terelain oversight and a more obvious Terelain military presence. This stemmed from millennia of distrust and war and tension between both races. The scars of the First Great War still ran deep. Eventually these underlying tensions and the, in the Gillorian view, unfair and racist restrictions on their nation boiled over into outright conflict. In the first year of the Seventh Age, in 12168 BCE, and joined by secessionist and dissident Isthenir groups many Gillorian worlds revolted against Terelain dominion. The resulting, disastrous war devasted several planets and many on both sides perished. However the Terelains had long memories and were well prepared for an uprising. The Terelain fleets deployed quickly to predetermined locations and cut off many supply lines and seized stores of weaponry and other supplies. The crackdown was severe, swift and complete. The rebel fleets were annihilated, asteroid bases and space stations pulverised, remote planetside refuges glassed. With the so-called 'Fool's Revolt' brutually crushed the Terelains expelled every single Gillorian from their territory. Entire worlds were depopulated, even the ancestral lands of Giilar on Aerin were swept clean. A vast flotilla of vessels, escorted by a Terelain warfleet, was escorted out of Terelain space and, for two thousand years, they were forgotten. In 10207 BCE, Year 2396 of the Seventh Age, a Terelain exploration probe arrived in a starsystem on the edge of the then-known space searching for suitably interesting planets for scientific exploration (the resource and population needs of the Kingdom easily met by the resources and planets of the Heartlands Sector of the Kingdom at its apex) the probe discovered a world host to an advanced society with interstellar capabilities. Initial surprise and plans for First Contact with an alien species soon turned to shock and a small measure of panic when it was realised that this 'new' race was, in fact, the descendants of the Gillorians, exiled so long ago. The Grand Fleet of the Kingdom, constructed and expanded over the past two millennia, was suddenly called for and Terelian began marshalling their forces for war. Just in case. First Contact was tentative, diplomatic dialogue was wary, tainted by ancient half-forgotten mistrust and hatreds as old as Gilloria itself. For several years the two powers stepped carefully around each other. Unfortunately the two races had too much bad blood, too many old wounds and war was inevitable. No one knows who struck first, what minor bar room brawl, what insignificant skirmish or accident of misidentification provided the fateful spark for the powder keg. One day it just exploded and the tense peace was irrevocably shattered. In one and a half centuries after First Contact, in Year 149 of the Eighth Age, in 10057 BCE, the Second Great War began, the greatest interstellar war in history. For seven centuries the full military might of both races traded blows and countless ships, countless worlds and countless lives were lost. It seemed like the war would drag on for an eternity and destroy both races, until one fateful battle altered the course if the war and history itself. In Year 842 of the Eighth Age, 9364 BCE, the combined Gillorian Armada swept through the Sentinel Nebula and annihilated Sentinel Station after a few hours of valiant, hopeless defiance. The way to Aerin open, the vast fleet poured through the Aera Jumpgate and struck at the ancient homeworld of the only three spacefaring races at the time. In the skies over Aerin both the Grand Fleet of Terelian and the Armarda of the Second Gillorian Empire clashed in a savage battle. For days the skies of Aerin were awash with explosions, bursts of light and auroras and thunder and lighting rolled unabated across the burned sky. The fate of both nations hung in the balance as the greatest fleets ever assembled attempted to annihilate each other. In the end the Gillorian fleet was broken and disorganised flottillas of ships fled the battle. For several years the victorious Terelains systematically tracedk down and destroyed the remnants of the Gillorian military, destroying worlds and pushing their enemies to Gilau itself, Throneworld of the Gillorian Emperors. In Year 854 Eighth Age, 9376 BCE, the Terelain fleets struck and annihilated the planet. The Burning of Gilau ended the Second Great War and the Gillorian race was rendered extinct. Terelian was victorious. Gilloria was utterly destroyed. The Second Great Peace would last until the modern races entered the stars and the last Golden Age of Aerin ended and many worlds were abandoned and a lot of territory was lost. Terelian has declined in political power and size until it is now but a pale shadow of what it once was. But the Terelains remain one of the most advanced and most cultured civilisations in the galaxy... And the Grand Fleet still sleeps, stored in the void between the stars, awaiting the day that 'Mighty and Ancient Terelian' is once again roused to war. Terelain Dating System The Terelain dating system is very complex and is divided into Eras, Epochs and Ages. An Era represents a very long period of time in which the Ages and Epochs share certain characteristics. An Epoch can span multiple Ages and refers to Age over-lapping events or characteristics. An Age refers to a period of time characterised by certain history-changing events. First Era Represents the most ancient histories of Terelian, it is in this era that Aerin was created, when Oberoth was first built and the Great Rebellion occurred. There are four Epochs spanning five Ages. Elder Days Epoch This epoch lasts an unknown amount of time and spans at least the First Age of the First Era. The Elder Days are the time in which Aerin was created, Terel first strode the earth and shaped it to his will, Tara became his companion and the Terelain species beg\n. Divinity Epoch Spans the Second and Third Ages. This records the benevolent rule of the Old Ones, and the creation of three other Elder Races; the Cerendiel, the Fae and the Ikari. They are believed to have been driven extinct during the Cataclysm. This time is known as the First Golden Age of Aerin. The Dark Times Epoch Charts the Fourth Age of the First Era. The Old Ones begin to fall to their corruption, the Terelains and all the other Elder Races, are expelled from the Halls of the Old Ones and driven into the wilds of Aerin. The Old Ones create the Dragons to enforce their will. The First Golden Age ends and the First Great Dark Age begins. The Great Rebellion Epoch Spans the Fifth Age of the First Era, it begins when Oberoth The First City, City and Seat of the Terelain Kings, is founded and the Elder Races of Aerin come together in conclave during the historic First Council of Nations. They sign the Mai Aeilen, the Ancient Pact, which founded the Grand Alliance, the Gloru Salai. They declare undying war against the Old Ones. The Five Thanatos Gates, portals to the Realm of the Gods, are built and the Old Ones are driven from Aerin in a savage and bloody conflict. The Dragons join the Alliance, freed from the Old One's thrall. The First Era ends. Second Era Great Kingdom Epoch Spans the First Age and an unknown period of time afterwards. Begins when Terel is declared the First Terelain King and the First Kingdom of Terel is founded. The Alliance Races scatter across the Aerain Supercontinent and build their own nations, convening the Council of Nations once every hundred years at Oberoth. Age of Wonders Epoch An unknown period of time, the 'Celestial Age' the Second Golden Age of Aerin. The culture, technology and wisdom of the Ancients rises to its height and Aerin enters a period of magnificence never before seen or seen since. The greatest Terelain Cities are raised and the Terelains 'Sail the Great Rivers of Heaven and converse with Gods as equals, and all the world marveled at their power'. Age of Prophecy Epoch The Oracle of Silisim is visited by the Spirit of Time, a Primordial, and becomes the first, and only, Priestess of Time and builds the only Temple of Time in existence. She gains amazing oracular power and makes many predictions. It is a time of religious revival. The Terelains embrace a new pantheon of gods, the Younger Gods of Aerin, who replace the Old Ones as guardians and caretakers of Aerin. Great Cataclysm Epoch The Old Ones return and lay waste to Aerin, the Great Cities burn and the Elder Kingdoms drown in the blood of all the Races, there is a great dying the likes of which make the Terelains weep, even uncounted centuries since it happened. Famine, plague, drought, flood, storm, earthquake and volcanoes and many more disasters befall the Kingdoms and the supercontinent is shattered into the Five Lands. The First War In Heaven threatened to scorch Aerin from existence. The Old Ones are defeated and cast 'Beyond the Void' their prison 'Sealed by Twin Guardians, forever protected by the Children of the Slain'. The Thanatos Gates are destroyed and every advanced civilisation on Aerin collapses. Great Darkness Epoch Aerin is engulfed in the Second Dark Age and the Second Era ends. The energies unleashed by the Cataclysm reshape the world and the Younger Races are born; the Isthenir, the Gillorians, the Nymphs and others. Many of the Elder Races are destroyed; plague sweeps through the Cerendiel Republics and much of their lands are swallowed by the ocean, the Floating Cities of the Unbound Ikari in the north east fall and are destroyed and the Ikar Plains they once roamed are consumed by the Northern Ocean, the Bound Ikari in the south are destroyed as their lands are ravaged by drought and pestilence and they turn to barren, lifeless wastes, the Northern Fae are rendered extinct during the Great Withering of Forests whilst the lands of their southern cousins break off from the continent and form the souther continent of Luindael, the Dragonholme Mountains are also torn from the north and become the continent Arananth, scaterring the Dragons to the four winds and the vast First Kingdom is ravaged by many more disasters; plains turn to desert, cities are destroyed by rising mountains, lands are swallowed by the sea and the survivors abandon thei settlements and flee into the wilderness. The Great Schism occurs; some Younger Gods are supposedly corrupted by the Old Ones and abandon their brethren in favour of the fledgling Gillorians, some of these deities, according to legend, felt remorse and formed a third group the 'Ralir Redenis Alir' or the 'Court of Redemption' who sought to heal the Great Schism. Third Era The current Era and, obviously, the only one we have concrete historical information about. The Golden Dawn Epoch Encompasses the First and Second Ages, Aerain Civilisation emerges from the Second Great Dark Age and the Second Kingdom of Terel arises. Oberoth is reinhabited and rebuilt whilst the Terelains seek out the remnants of the other Races to reaffirm relations. According to some legends the 'Court of Redemption' is destroyed at this time and the surviving deities are absorbed back into the Terelain Pantheon. The Imperial Epoch Encompassed the Third Age and early Fourth Age. Jalaeda is united under the Terelains and they begin explorations of the Great Western and Great Eastern Oceans. They discover the continents of Giilar, Arananth, Eirin and Luindael and reaffirm relations with the Draconic Clans. They encounter many of the Younger Races including a hostile short-lived race from the West; the Gillorians. Great War Epoch The latter half of the Fourth Age. Aerin is devastated by millenia of near-unceasing warfare between the two most dominant species; Gilloria and Terelian. Nathaniel the Child King, later Nathaniel, Blade of Terel or Nathaniel the Ancient, becomes king after the death of his father during the Seige of Oberoth. Nathaniel utterly crushes the Gillorian military and subjugates their empire, razing their capital city Gileren to the ground. He becomes the first and only king of Terelian not to be crowned in Oberoth, having himself crowned in the flaming ruins of the Gillorian Imperial Palace. Age of Scholars Epoch Encompasses the Fifth and early Sixth Ages. It was the Fourth Golden Age of Aerin. The arts and sciences enjoyed a massive boom similar to the renaissance of Earth. Many ancient myths and legends are re-proven true; the heliocentric model of starsystems, the roundness of the world, the existence of other planets, etc. Industry and technology advanced at a terrifying rate as the Races of Aerin learnt to utilise the unique materials and energies of their homeworld more fully. Space exploration began at this time. Joint colonies from a range of Races are founded across the Aera System, the Terelains fund slow-boat generational colony ships to nearby systems in pre-FTL times, the crew were mostly Terelain due to their lifespans but 'Short-Life' Races were also included. Age of Stars Epoch The remainder of the Sixth Age; Faster-Than-Light Comminications and Drive Technologies are discovered and implemented, the Aerain Races spread across the stars explosively. Terelain scientists invent the first Jumpgate linking Aerin and the colony of New Amra. The colony vessel Light of Aerin bearing the King's sister, Tylana Tynian, vanishes mysteriously. This Epoch, and the Sixth Age, ends when the First Gillorian Republic fell under the control of a dictator who declared himself Emperor of Gilloria. They instigated attacks across Terelain Space but were defeated. Enraged the Terelains expelled the Gillorians from Aerin and the Colonies, driving them into deep space. This ended the Fourth Golden Age. Great Peace Epoch Encompasses the Seventh Age, the period of peaceful expansion and development in the period between the expulsion of the Gillorians and the Second Great War. Some call it the Fifth Golden Age of Aerin Burning Worlds Epoch Not truly an Epoch but a significant event which ended the Great Peace but ended before the Second Great Peace. The early years of the Eighth Age and the end of the Fifth Golden Age. After millenia the exiled Gillorians are discovered and, despite attempts at peaceful cooperation, hostilities again break out and the 'Second Gillorian Empire' declares war. This lasts for seven hundred years and ends with the Burning of Gilau and the extinction of the Gillorians. The Second Great Peace Epoch This begins the Eighth Age and lasts for almost a thousand years, from 10,061 BC until the rise of the Modern Races. During this time the Terelains and the other Aerain Races were the only spacefaring cultures, all working together under the Star Kingdom's banner. Second Dawn Epoch The Eighth Age ends and the Ninth begins when the Sutekh Kingdom and the other Modern Races gain spaceflight. The Terelains shrink their borders in order to accommodate these new species and begins a plan of cultural upliftment, primarily through historical and cultural exchanges and the gifting of Jumpgate technology to races that do not possess it. Whilst welcoming of the new species the Terelains have remained guarded about fully opening themselves to short-lives and have generally left the 'younger' species to their own devices, though they have constantly kept an envoy at the Senate and occasionally interact with the Senate on matters they feel relevant. Terelain Timeline Please ignore any specific dates written before this point as I have had to correct several errors in my dates, shaving off almost ten thousand years off my previous history. Note that the Ages, Eras and Epochs are still correct, it's just specific years that are wrong. 1st Age - 30500 BCE - 24924 BCE - Aerain Civilisation recovers from Cataclysm, The Restoration occurs in 30500-27900 BCE 2nd Age - 24923 BCE - 20028 BCE - Equivalent to Classical era on Earth. Nine Kingdoms of Jalaeda are established. 3rd Age - 20027 BCE - 18460 BCE - Terelain Kingdoms unified under the Second Kingdom of Terel - The Unification BCE (Gillorians on Isle of Gilara and Idthenir in Isethen Desert remain independent) 4th Age - 18,459 BCE - 16994 BCE - Great War Begins - 278 4A - 18181 BCE - Nathaniel born 1374 4A - 17085 BCE - King Erisad killed - 1408 4A - 17051 BCE - Great War Ends, Nathaniel crowned King - 1429 4A - 17030 BCE 5th Age - 16993 BCE - 14566 BCE - Aerain Renaissance 6th Age - 14565 BCE - 12169 BCE - Spaceflight Attained - Light of Aera colony ship leave Aera System - 133 6A - 14432 BCE - Princess Taylana is lost aboard it. 7th Age - 12168 BCE - 10207 BCE - Fool's Revolt - Gillorians expelled from Terelian - 1 7A - 12168 BCE - Contact reestablished with 'Third Gillorian Empire' - 2396 7A - 10207 BCE 8th Age - 10206 BCE - 7999 BCE - Second Great War Begins - 149 8A - 10057 BCE - Battle of Aerin - 842 8A - 9364 BCE - Burning of Gilau, Second Great War Ends, Gillorians Extinct - 854 8A - 9376 BCE 9th Age - 8,000 BCE - Current (2438 AD) - Terelain First Contact with Sutehk 1 9A - 8,000 BCE. Socio-Political System The Terelains are ruled by hereditary monarchs and a collection of hereditay nobility in a feudalistic society. The ranks of the nobility/royality are as follows in descending order of power and influence: The King and Queen Joint rulers of the Terelain Star Kingdom, for the entirety of Terelain history of the Terelain race their Royal House has been the House of Tynian who claim direct descent from Terel's First Son Tynar. The current King is Nathaniel the Ancient who has ruled for over 20,000 years. The Terelain Kings also hold direct control over the Heartlands region of Terelain Space, though the uling of this sector is generally delegated to the Duke/Duchess of Amra of House Amaar, who is descended of Terel's Second son Amiir. The full title of Nathaniel is: Nathaniel the First; By the Proclamation of The Gods, King of Terelian, of The Gillorian Protectorates, of The Colonies of Aerin, and of His other Realms, Lord of the Ninth Legion, Lion of Rimni and Defender of the Children of Terel. Princes and Princesses of the Royal House Currently none exist. However the first born child, the Crown Prince(ss) technically also holds the title of Archduke of the Heartlands, the other children, the Princes or Princesses Royal hold titles ranging from the Duke of Pelenor to the Marquis of Giilar. The titles give them certain responsibilities, for example the Marquis of Giilar holds the ceremonial title of 'Lord of Gileren' and is charged with defending Terelian against the extinct Gillorians. Archdukes and Archduchesses The Four Achdukes are theoretically the most powerful men under the king and are the administrators of four of the five regions of Terelain Space: House Pelen claims descent of Terel's Third Son and controls the Northern Reaches, House Rimin claims descent from Terel's Fouth Son and controls the Southern Expanse, House Morili claims descent from the Fifth Son of Terel and controls the Western Marches, finally House Hrelia claims descent from Terel's Sixth Son and controls the Eastern Realms. Dukes and Duchesses The Seven Hundred Lords and Ladies of the High Court, as they are formally known, rule varying numbers of starsystems, for example the Duchy of Amra now extends to some 24 starsystems whilst the Duchy of Tiir is composed of five. As a note, the Dukes and Duchesses of Amra have long held special title and responsibilities since the days of Terel, due to these duties the fact the current Duchess is about to be wed to the King the rulers of Amra have long been considered second only in power and influence to The King himself, the duke or duchess of Amra is traditionaly the Heir Presumptive if an Heir Apparent does not exist. Counts, Earls and Barons Generally own below five starsystems and often just small groups of worlds. They are known under the collective terms of the 'Thousand Nobles of the Low Court'. They are generally vassals to the more prominent lords and make up the vast majority of the Terelain Nobility. Artisans A type of middle class, these are generally the skilled peasantry such as sculptors, architects etc. They make up the vast majority of the Terelain population. Due to Terelain life-spans almost every citizen specialises in a career which they enjoy and then work to perfect. Essentially this class is filled with people who do their hobby as a job and have had millenia to perfect their skills. Lowborn The unskilled manual workers, they are incredibly few now that modern technologies have all but eliminated manual work, these will generally be the highly traditionalist lower classes that distrust technology, note that manual work still exists, and is indeed is most often used in the Artisan class, the Lowborn simply have no skills of use to society and refuse to move from the obselete or traditional roles they've held for millenia. Whilst not quite seen as backward or looked down upon, they are seen as rather foolish or childish in their stubborness. Nah Ehkrel Not technically a class in an of iself, but rather the collective term for the outcasts, exiles, criminals and drop outs of society that have cropped up over the millenia, these Terelains are never spoken to or aided and are considered lower than dirt, honourless and worthless. It is a fate worse than death to be named Nah Ehkrel. The phrase literally translates as 'The Fallen Terelain Economy Being one of the oldest civilisations still existent in the Galaxy, the Terelains have long possessed advanced robotic technologies, their mastery of Dark Energy further freed the populace from work. By the Sixth Age most labour is undertaken by machines or else taken care of by magic. Poverty, serfdom and oppression have been eradicated. This has, however led to an unexpected side-effect - most Terelains have nothing to do! To rectify the problem the use of magic and robots was relaxed in certain areas; the only work a Terelain does is work he enjoys, for example a Terelain may easily use a machine or magic to forge the perfect sword, however instead he does it himself - using no technology and little if any magic. As a result Terelian is famous for the skills of it's craftsmen and artists - the passion of thousands if years of doing what they love has turned almost every Terelain into a Master Smith, a Picasso, a Da Vinci or an Einstein. This has therefore led to a culture of disdain for anyone that solves all their problems with technology and magic and an admiration for the other Races who don't have the temptation to will any problem away! Category:Governments Category:Canon Category:T